The proliferation of electronic devices has increased the popularity and use of both mobile and non-mobile computing devices. For example, personal computers (PCs), mobile smartphones, tablet computing devices, and smart watches have become popular. As a result, users may own and/or use multiple devices. These devices typically include various operating systems that support the execution of various software applications and components. For example, users may use these devices to execute web-browsers, email clients, geographical map applications, game applications, music applications, security software, and so on. Further, software or hardware with the same or similar functionality may be included in the same device or across multiple devices accessible to a user.